User talk:Fireforkts
Fireforkts's Messages Feel free to edit this and leave me a new message! OR Just catch me on AIM Screen Name: Fireforkts -------------------------------------------------- Woot! Books! Thanks for your contributions recently in getting all those faction books in place. What great information!--Kodia 23:38, 28 March 2008 (UTC) achievement descriptions hey, i was wondering why you put asterisks at the start of the descriptions, since the template doesnt use it, doesnt look better and lordebon didnt use them either, so thats why i removed them too to keep consistency. --Vraeth 13:50, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :I put asterisks in there because i like them to show how many steps there are per quest. For other achievements there will be multiple steps for these. Also for Exploration Achievements we'll have a whole batch of locations to hit and i'd like to do the same to each of those and place a location next to it then. Overall it's a preference that i have. Fireforkts 13:54, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::The description never needs a bullet. There are parameters in place for things like the exploration achievements where you can split them in two rows, but even then I would advise against bullets simply because there are no bullets in game. --lordebon 13:58, September 30, 2009 (UTC) It places emphasis on the requirement that needs to be obtained. It also helps define where each requirement begins and ends. It's just a formatting thing that I feel would help with the overall look and flow of the pages. It's not something shown in the game but on Lordebon's neat lil expandable thing it won't have to show requirements either. I see these like miniature quests and in many quests we use bullets or ticks to emphasize each step. Fireforkts 14:02, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :for those that have more goals the template has 2 parameters, col1 and col2 that can be formatted to resemble the look of them ingame. for the same reason should the asterisks be removed in my opinion --Vraeth 14:03, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::This bull*%# nitpicking and reformatting is the same reason why i stopped editting collections a long time ago. Please just let me add the information under whatever Form the admins forum spits out, and in lue of that please allow me the creativity to structure the info i place into this wiki (as long as the information stays true to EQ2 and helps players attain their goals through the knowledge provided). Fireforkts 14:05, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::You are welcome to add info. But a wiki is a collaborative thing, and there is no ownership. If the majority of active editors prefer one look then we usually go with that look. Now I don't have too much of an issue with bullets in the col1 and col2 case for things like exploration POIs. But the description should not under any circumstances need a bullet, since it's a one-line description of the achievement. --lordebon 14:13, September 30, 2009 (UTC) This is understandable, however as one of those active editors i'd like to post it this way, and see what others have to say about it. Right now there's 3 active editors to the new achievements info and the vote is 1:2 against bullets... i'd like to get more feedback on that. Not having bullets may be true to the exact view seen inside of EQ2, but another part of wikia is organizing the data in a way so that others can better understand it. I feel that adding these does that to this information. I'd like a form or layout for these additions you've made to the formatting as well as a possible list of icons to add to these so that the information can be more complete. Fireforkts 14:23, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean by a "form or layout for these additions." Template:Achievement mentions the col1 and col2 parameters, although I didn't put an example showing them -- is that what you mean? As for icons, the category for them is Category:Achievement Icons but each icon has to be made individually. You're welcome to use screenshots from in-game and cut the icons out of there, that's better than no icon and I'll eventually get to it and replace it with the version taken from the game files. --lordebon 14:43, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Yup, templates was the magic word i was lookin for there =P thanks! Fireforkts 14:46, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Also doing 1 example would help greatly, although i know the template is being expanded upon as you tweak it. Fireforkts 14:50, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::i wanted to offer to add the icons from screenshots but if you'll do that from the game's files anyway then i'll pass :) --Vraeth 14:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) You two can do them from screenshots for now if you want, it'll be better than just a blank icon. But yeah, the ultimate plan is to do them all from the game files so that there's no artifacts. And I'll look at adding an example for you, Fireforkts. --lordebon 14:57, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Added an example to the template. The width is a tad out of whack (since the letters are going to new lines) but that should be fixed in the next version. I just haven't had time to finish it. (I'm commenting here while working on classwork). --lordebon 15:05, September 30, 2009 (UTC)